


from ponies to pregnancies

by hariboo



Category: New Girl
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cece never been good a sharing Jess when she has a personal crisis. For too long Jess has been her best friend, who does this little brat think she is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	from ponies to pregnancies

_ BFF?  
Only because you didn't say it plural.  
It already is plural.  
Please don't leave. _

_ **Batgirl Volume 3 #14** _

 

 

Cece's never been good at sharing Jess when she has a personal crisis. For too long Jess has been her best friend, the first person she calls for _anything_ , who does this little brat think she is!

Because wanna know how long Cece has been Jess' best friend, thus totally having dibs during Crisis and Possibly Pregnancy Scares? (Who cares about badly timed completely inappropriate crushes on Nick?)

This is how long:

(Here's where the flash back cut would go.)

 

 

She's twelve when her dad dies and she cries for a week. Jess cries with her for a week too camped out in Cece's room, the My Little Pony sleeping bag stretched out on the floor next to Cece's bed even if every night she sleeps by Cece's side while Cece cries and her tears get soaked up by Jess' pjs. 

Jess stays with Cece for that entire week, eyes determined behind her glasses even when her parents and Cece's mom tells her that maybe she should go home. 

Jess only looks at Cece when their parents tell her this and set her chin at Cece's look.

"I'll go home when Cece wants me to go home."

Four sets of eyes turn to Cece all asking the same question. 

Cece takes hold of Jess' hand. 

"I want Jess to stay."

So Jess stays, not sleeping in her My Little Pony sleeping bag but right at Cece's side under the covers, for a week when their parents have had enough and Cece decides to stop being selfish and hogging Jess. She's not good at sharing. Jess is great at it. That's how Cece knows Jess doesn't care about sleeping in Cece's small twin bed and how she knows she doesn't hurt Jess' feelings when she tells her. 

"It's okay if you want to go home, you know." Cece's arms are wrapped around her pillow as Jess braids her hair. She doesn't look over her shoulder.

Jess only tilts her head forward, their eyes catching in periphery, "Hey, I'm staying until you kick me out. Wait, _are you_ kicking me out?" Jess' hands drop from Cece's hair and she crawls in front of Cece, her bottom lip already being tucked under her teeth.

Cece smiles. (Cece has only smiled thanks to Jess since the funeral.) "No! I—I bet your parents miss you and—you don't have to stay if you don't want too." It takes a lot for Cece to say that.

Jess looks at Cece and then at the duffle bag she's been pretty much living out of since they drove from the cemetery and Cece told her 'can you stay over tonight?' 

Cece knows Jess misses her parents too, but Jess is Jess and she'll stay for however long Cece needs her too. Right now Cece feels ashamed in thinking that might be forever because her dad is gone and every time she thinks too much about it the thought hurts her chest. It must show in her face because suddenly Jess is reaching across the small space between them and hugging Cece. She hugs back, fingers fisting for second in Jess' t-shirt, the friendship bracelet on her wrist is faded but the knot looks strong. Cece doesn't want Jess to go. Sometimes looking at her mother's face over the breakfast table she thinks the only reason she doesn't cry is because Jess is right there filling them both in on whatever musical themed dream she's had. 

Cece really tries not to sniffle, but—she sniffles into Jess' hair.

"Wanna sleep over my house this weekend?" Jess whispers in her ear and Cece nods. 

Yeah, that sounds good. It sounds great and at dinner they fill her mom in on the idea. The lines her mom's face have seem deeper and sadder since—well for a week but she smiles, sadly, at her girls.

"I mean, if that's okay, mom." Cece says because she doesn't want her mom to think that she doesn't want to be here. It's just—Cece really wants her best friend around. 

Jess curls her hand around her Cece's wrist — they have matching bright blue nail polish on — and smiles at Cece's mom. "And then the weekend after that I can come here—um, if I can! Of course! — and we'll like switch of, like we do with the hamster in Science Class, except I always feel bad when Fluffy has to go home with Rory Timkins. The Timkins' cat is mean."

Cece's mom laughs, like she always does at Jess' tangiest, and nods to both girls, pulling them into a hug. "Sound like a good idea. Come on, let's have dinner." Over her mom's shoulder Cece grins at Jess, Jess grins back. 

Dinner is much quieter without her dad's voice telling jokes and asking his girls about their days, but that missing space is better than it was yesterday. Only a little. 

 

 

(Here's where the flashback would end.)

So you see, Jess is her best friend and this kid is hogging her, which is totally uncool in Cece's book, but she sucks it up and then has slight breakdown over being a bad mom so she lets the kid have her moment and focuses her energies on diverting Schmidt's hands each time they go to her stomach and start talking Yiddish.

When she goes to the bathroom and she sees that her period has come she's only slightly annoyed with the fact that Jess is still getting hogged by the kid, but hey NOT PREGNANT! Oh god, thank god, because she's not ready for babies and diapers and more importantly _Schmidt_ with babies and diaper and singing to her stomach because he would. And sure, the mental image makes her smile a little, but she's not ready. 

At home she drops on her bed and sighs. Rolling onto her stomach she digs around her purse for her cellphone and presses one on her speed dial. 

Jess picks up on the second almost third ring. 

"Oh god I'm not having kids till I'm sixty! It was eighty before but that was the heat of the moment talking."

Cece laughs. "Tell me about it."

She can almost feel how Jess sobers. "Cece."

"I'm okay, babe. I promise."

"You sure?" Jess' voice is soft and reminds her of sleepovers and hot chocolate in the middle of the night. 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Cece rolls on her back, dragging her fingers over her bangs. She is fine, but: "Hey, Jess. Wanna sleepover?" 

"Sure! It will be like old times… or four months ago, either or!" Jess says. 

Cece sighs, lays a hand on her stomach, thinks, _no baby. I'm okay with this. I am_. "Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"You still got Homeward Bound?"

It's Cece's _Dirty Dancing_. 

Jess' voice is soft. "I'll bring the tissues and the ice-cream."

"Thanks, babe." Cece smiles. Jess always knows how to make Cece smile.


End file.
